X794
by bitterberries
Summary: Two years after the war, Jellal finds home within Magnolia.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Jellal found the only cold in the heated train leaning against a window. The press of chilled glass startled him awake and for a short moment, he forgot where he was. The gentle reminder came as Jellal squinted upwards, drawn in and easily transfixed by the rolling pastures of mountain sides and the glister of stars on the other side of the glass.

Without pulling away from the window, Jellal felt around his sweater for his communications lacrima. He brought it forward, turned it on, checked the time, held it against his ear to hear the voice message left for him, turned it off, and gripped it over his lap. The calming voice lulled him away from sleep, and then the cold on the window began to warm over.

He searched for a solution. He had fallen asleep too fast to notice the sash lock on the window earlier. Jellal rubbed his eyes and finally helped himself to a look of the train's dark interior and when he saw no one, he stood and pushed the sash lock. Eagerly, he shoved the window upwards, letting the breeze in. The wind touching his warmed skin and running between his hair was a beautiful thing.

After all this time, he still wasn't used to being on this side of the glass.

The world appeared differently behind a window. Jellal believed he had more in common with what it blurred than any of the passengers who boarded the train with him. Because there were days where Jellal wanted to be a blur, like those pieces of unknown mountain and all those stars even he sometimes took for granted; because for a long time, that was who he was. That was _where_ he was. He used to chase trains and run alongside them and before he welcomed that loss in its entirety...he would continue to mourn it.

Tugging the window down halfway, Jellal sat back down with a slouch. He did not miss the life he left behind, but perhaps one day they would create a window that would do the world justice. Perhaps they would not have to, and he would stop hoping for one. The message in his head rung loud and would keep him company for the remainder of his trip. He wouldn't forget where he was again. Her voice never changed.

* * *

Note: 

_Something new I'm trying. I've been thinking about making something for my post-war jerza interpretations for the last two years and I cannot contain them any longer. This was originally supposed to be a long one shot, but I changed my mind. This prologue is subject to modifications. Hope you guys stick around._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The air had a chill that filled his clothes and left him breathless when he stepped onto the platform. The morning clamor and hustle of Magnolia Station was nowhere as congested as the capital's, but he wouldn't risk tangling himself among a slow-growing crowd. There was a staircase to his far right that retreated upwards into the open city.

Just as his fingers touched the railings, his pocket vibrated. As he reached into his coat, a whistle sounded and with mild curiosity, Jellal glanced behind him and watched the next train, a bright red beauty, begin to chug away from the platform. The model seemed advanced. He hadn't seen it the last time he was in this part of Fiore, and he briefly wondered what part of the map it would reach and where it would go afterwards. When it vanished from sight, Jellal sucked in a breath and let his gaze fall. The blinking face of his lacrima phone drew his attention.

"Meredy," Jellal greeted. "Have you arrived?"

* * *

He'd forgotten what short hair on her looked like.

She picked a quiet place. Lia's Diner was a ten minute walk from the train station and sat along a small, green strip of quaint home-based businesses that probably belonged to a generation or two before them. Dahlia pots lined the walkway. A man who couldn't have been younger than sixty and a woman who Jellal thought could have been his granddaughter—she had his small, brown eyes—welcomed them from the central counter. Jellal bowed awkwardly and claimed a corner booth.

The woman's name tag said Lily. She left them with a glass pot of green tea and two menus before disappearing into the kitchen. Meredy leaned forward.

"This is exciting!"

"What is?"

"We've never done this before."

"We used to eat together."

"Not like this," Meredy replied. "Not in public."

Jellal nodded and sipped his tea. "I suppose you're right," he swallowed. "Do you know what you're ordering?"

Meredy stuck her nose into the menu's fold and hummed.

"Are you paying?"

He snorted. "Wasn't that implied?"

"I don't know," she pursed her lips and tapped her index finger against the laminated edge. "You owe me, though."

"Have you truly been well, Meredy?"

"Yes, Jellal. We've all been very well."

He nodded, though he wasn't sure how to move. "I'm glad to hear it."

"I want pancakes," Meredy said, closing the menu, "and something stronger than tea."

"Coffee?"

"To go. Will you tell me how you've been? I don't want to talk about me."

He gave a light shrug. "I've also been well."

"Oh? How was house hunting?"

"Smooth, I suppose. The arrangements were finalized last week."

"Good. Did you like Crocus?"

Her green eyes studied him and Jellal held his breath, feeling their severity. He took another sip of tea.

"You're a very busy man these days, aren't you?"

"I was never living in Crocus, Meredy."

"Travel all you want, Jellal. I just want to know why you're so difficult to get ahold of."

"I'm sorry."

The arrival of more customers swayed the pair of chimes floating above the entrance. Meredy drank from her cup, facing the window. Jellal shifted in his seat and followed suit. Meredy hadn't changed much, not in her appearance nor the way she spoke to him, but the great familiarity in how she presented herself both called to him and bruised him. He wanted her forgiveness. He wanted a lot of things, lately. When he wondered how much he spoiled their reunion, her fingers brushed across his knuckles and he felt more transparent than he wanted to be.

"I went too far."

"No, you have _every_ right—"

"Don't get the wrong idea," she said. "I'm happy you're here, Jellal. And I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

"How long are you staying?"

"Are you ready to order?"

"Could you give us another moment?" Meredy smiled up at Lily and he felt guilty. "I'm sorry. This one is indecisive."

Lily bowed and moved from the table again. The door chimed. _"Good morning Leo! Are you here for your regular?"_

He watched Leo interact with the owners of the restaurant before turning forward.

"I don't know," Jellal confessed. "I haven't decided."

The room came alive with different voices. Meredy nodded slowly and began to refill the tea cups, but the brew was already getting cold.

"At least _look_ at the menu," she said softly, after a minute. "I hear their house special soup is good."

"I am," he replied, staring down at the fold. "I am."

* * *

Note:

 _A few things: I am taking my time with this story. As the title implies, it'll be a detailed account of what happens for Jellal in the year X794. I'm still creating my rough outlines for it and working out the kinks concerning a more specific timeline, but I'm aiming to convey a whole year and every moment in it that matters - from the broken and perhaps irreparable to every smile and moment of healing. It will be entirely Jellal-centric with the exception of some scenes with Erza's point of view. And while this story will be, as a whole, dipped in romance, it will not solely be about romantic love. It may take 100 chapters. It may take less. I don't like deadlines._

 _So, b_ _ear with me and all of this exposition. The next update will be longer and things will eventually make sense, haha._

 _This chapter is subject to modifications._


End file.
